Never Give Up
by MelindaCasey
Summary: One-Shot Nathan/Peyton. Maybe all they need is each other.


It had been almost two years to the day, Peyton Sawyer stepped out of her cab and stared up at the big house in front of her. She was back after her second time leaving but this time she was here to stay, Tree Hill really was her home.

"Peyton Sawyer!"

Peyton smiled big as she threw her bag over her shoulder and began to walk towards the brunette that was running towards her.

"Brooke.." Peyton spoke as the two girls embraced in a long warm hug.

"It's good to have you back P. Sawyer, we've missed you." Brooke Davis spoke softly continuing to hug her best friend.

Small tears formed in Peyton's eyes as she smiled to herself, it was good to be missed.

Brooke and Peyton pulled apart as Brooke looked into Peyton's eyes and could still see all the hurt and pain that was still there.

"You're gonna be okay, I'm here for you." Brooke said placing her hands on Peyton's face.

Peyton nodded as the girls walked arm in arm up the driveway and inside Brooke's house.

Peyton struggled a lot over the past two years after she watched the love of her life marry someone else. It was hard enough dealing with coming back to Tree Hill after four years being away and watching Lucas have a girlfriend, get engaged, and then eventually marry her. After Lucas and Lindsay got married Peyton fell off the deep end and eventually had to remove herself from Tree Hill and headed back to LA.

There she buried herself in work and tried everyday to mend her broken heart. Two years have now passed and Peyton didn't want to run from her feelings anymore. So here she has returned but this time to face reality and stay for good.

"How are you Peyton?" Brooke asked very sincerely as the two girls took a seat at Brooke's kitchen table.

"Better.." Peyton nodded.

"I'm so glad you came back Peyton.. It just wasn't the same after you left." Brooke smiled placing her hand lightly on Peyton's.

"I think I just needed to get out.. LA was not the answer and I know that now, I'm not gonna run from this anymore Brooke. Lucas and I are over and I have come to terms with that."

Brooke smiled. "Good for you Peyton."

"So tell me what's new with everyone? How are Nathan and Haley? I feel bad that I didn't keep in touch with them."

Brooke's face slightly fell as she listened to Peyton.

"What?" Peyton asked then getting concerned by the look on Brooke's face.

"Haley left Nathan.." Brooke said so calmly, but at the same time it was a struggle to get out.

Peyton just then had a flashback to high school when Haley left Nathan the first time when she ran off on tour with Chris Keller. She could not believe something like that was happening again.

"What?" Peyton asked in shock.

"Yeah… Nathan isn't doing very well.." Brooke started.

"Brooke I have to go." Peyton jumped up to her feet.

"Peyton…" Brooke looked up at her.

All Peyton could think about at the moment was Nathan, he was her first real boyfriend and even though things weren't always the best between them, she still will always care about him.

Peyton just looked to her best friend and Brooke could see the look in Peyton's eyes, so full of concern for the guy she had always tried to be there for when things weren't well.

Brooke nodded a little as Peyton quickly turned around and headed out the door.

Peyton once again stepped out of the cab that was parked in front of Nathan and Haley's house.. well that was now Nathan's house. She made her way up by the front door to see that it was wide open. She hesitated a moment as she stepped inside the doorway and saw boxes stacked everywhere with furniture missing.

There in the large mess in the living room was Nathan, packing items into a box. Peyton smiled as she watched him, he still looked the same, amazing as ever in her eyes.

"Planning on skipping town?" Peyton asked still with a smile.

Nathan looked up and saw the beautiful blonde in the doorway, a smile instantly ran across his face.

"I hear that's the trend these days.." She said walking into the house towards Nathan.

"I was thinking about LA… I hear that's the place to go." Nathan responded.

Peyton let out a laugh as she placed her hands on her hips. "How are you Nathan Scott?"

Nathan looked to her with a warm smile. "Glad to see you Peyton." He said wrapping his arms around her pulling her into a hug.

Peyton hugged him back and for the first time in a long time she felt so safe, like he was trying to protect her and just maybe everything _WAS_ gonna be okay.

"Are you just visiting?" Nathan asked as the two eventually pulled apart.

"Actually I think I'm gonna stick around.. Word on the street is Nathan Scott could use a friend these days.."

Nathan's face fell a little as his eyes went to the floor.

"How you holding up Nate?"

Nathan shrugged. "How did you feel when Lucas married Lindsay?"

Peyton's heart dropped a little. "That bad huh.."

"It's been over a year… and I just got this in the mail today." Nathan said picking up an envelope off the kitchen counter and handing it to Peyton.

Peyton looked at the envelope as she opened it and couldn't help but feel bad as she held the divorce papers. "I'm sorry Nathan.."

"It just wasn't meant to be right?" Nathan responded taking the papers out of her hands and dropping them into an empty box.

"What happened Nathan? I thought you guys were getting back on track before I left.."

"We were… after the accident Haley couldn't deal with much anymore.." Nathan spoke with his voice breaking slightly.

"Accident?" Peyton asked confused.

Nathan just looked at her. "Jamie… he.. was hit by a car, and he didn't make it Peyton.."

Peyton felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach, she had no idea that had happened. She then felt guilty for leaving but also angry that Brooke never informed her about that.

"What? Nathan.." Peyton was almost a loss for words; she didn't know what to say so she just hugged him. "When did this happen? Why didn't you call me?"

"It was only a couple months after you left… I knew you were struggling and hurting Peyton so I asked Brooke not to say anything." Nathan spoke as he just hugged her back.

"Nathan.." Peyton started as she pulled away. "Why would you do that? I would have came back.."

"I know.." He nodded. "I didn't need you here to know that you cared.. I never did."

"So that's why she left.."

"Yeah.." Nathan nodded. "Things just got bad and.. She didn't wanna be in Tree Hill anymore, or with me for that matter."

"Where is she?"

"She moved to New York with Lucas and Lindsay… "

When Nathan spoke those words it was almost like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, knowing that Lucas was not in Tree Hill anymore just made her move back a little easier. However she knew that wasn't gonna make things easier for Nathan.

"No Lucas no Haley… I think we might just survive Peyton."

Peyton laughed a little as Nathan went back to packing some of his things.

"So is that why your moving?"

Nathan looked to her. "I'm not leaving town Peyton… just leaving this house."

A smile went across her face. "Well I just stopped by to make sure you were okay.. I missed you Nathan, I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch when I left.."

Nathan looked up at her. "I'll make you a deal…you help me pack up the rest of my stuff, and you can move in with me. That should make up for loss time as well."

A warm feeling ran over Peyton, hearing Nathan say that to her was more than enough to take away any anxiety she was feeling about moving back.

"You'd do that for me?" She asked.

"Well you know I always try to help out the homeless." Nathan said with a smile.

Peyton let out a laugh. "Shut up!" She exclaimed as she playfully hit him.

Nathan laughed with her. "You know I'd do anything for you Peyton.. I know we're kinda in the same boat right now, maybe right now all we need is each other to get through this."

Peyton smiled. "Yeah.. I think now things are finally gonna be okay.."

-The End-


End file.
